The present invention relates to an electric dryer circuit system for an electric dryer, and more particularly the present invention relates to an automatic circuit breaker which automatically cuts off power supply as the load does no work.
Various electric dryers have been proposed for drying things, and have appeared on the market. The electric circuit system of an ordinary electric dryer, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, is generally comprised of a 110 V/220 V voltage selection switch for 110 V/220 V voltage selection control, a power switch for low-power/high-power/off controls, a DC power converter for converting AC power supply into the desired DC working voltage, a timer and display system for automatic timing control, a driver system controlled by the timer and display system to drive a load via an automatic conducting device. This structure of electric dryer circuit system can not prevent overcurrent and overheat, and the load may be burnt out easily in case of an overheat.